1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to promotional devices such as are used for advertising purposes, party invitations or charitable solicitations, and which have messages which are to be delivered to a recipient in an unusual or amusing manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baldwin et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,628 and Ortega U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,540 show promotional devices having rolled-up messages which are released by the user, the Baldwin et al patent having a message inside a pencil and the Ortega patent showing a cigar from which the message is unrolled. Neither of these devices is believed to incorporate the amusing and highly unusual aspects of the present invention. Patents showing balls or other rubber objects with tongues or extensions include Casey et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,277 and Boje, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,047. These patents, however, do not constitute promotional devices, nor do they have the other features and advantages of the invention as described below.